


Valentine's day

by svabangchaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher x Student, im new hi, one shot aaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svabangchaaa/pseuds/svabangchaaa
Summary: ah, valentine's day. it means something special will happen. but what could that be?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 29





	Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> heyaaaaa uhm hi (: so this is my second work, it's a one shot. idk but I feel more cmfrtbl w just one shot because creating a novel is sooooooo tiring for a super lazy person like me lol anyways, have a nice day night afternoon whatever timezone ur in, hope u like it!!! (:
> 
> (actually u wont but who knows 👀)

"okay class, let's continue this in our next meeting," mark, or mr. lee, said as he got up, packing up his things together. the students stood up, "goodbye mr. lee, thank you for teaching us today," they all said in unison, and the teacher left the classroom. 

donghyuck howled like a wolf as soon as the latter left, "did you see how cute he was in his uniform!?" he shouted to his seatmate, jaemin, who seems unbothered. 

"hyuck, you've been saying that for about- I don't know, THE WHOLE PERIOD!?" jaemin spat, and the older pouted. "oh c'mon, can't you support me on this? i can't help it! he's SO cute! he radiates baby boy energy," donghyuck rambled.

jaemin just sighed and sat down again. renjun, the class president, stood in front. "guys, since valentine's day is coming we're going to prepare a surprise for our teachers," the whole class squealed. along with donghyuck, who seems to be more than excited, jumping up and down like a hyperactive child. 

he threw his fist up in the air, "LOVE LETTERS FOR MISTER LEE!" he shouted, and everyone laughed at him. they knew that the latter has been pining on the teacher. i mean, everyone knew, except for the teacher himself. 

renjun chuckled, "yeah love letters for mister lee- anyways, here's the plan." 

,,,,

valentine's day, the day the couples are happy to celebrate on. well, except for those who are single. but hey, being single is awesome! no money to spend on, no jealousy, no arguments, no heart breaks! 

anyways, the students were done surprising their teachers. love quotes, presents, dances, chocolates, and lovely acapellas. one more teacher left for the last period. their english teacher, none other than mr. lee himself. 

they turned the lights off. giggles here, giggles there. but soon stopped as they heard footsteps coming near. mr. lee opened the door just to be met with darkness. he got surprised, "uhm, hello...?" he looked around, his eyes going wide. and donghyuck can't tell any things that are more adorable than watching the person he like go clueless. 

mark tried to search for the switch, and gladly sighed when he found it. he turned it on, and the students happily greeted him. 

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MISTER LEE!" they all shouted in joy, and the teacher stumbled back from shock. 

"woah!" he said as he brought a hand up to his chest, and the pupils chuckled. they guided him to an effortly designed wall and took a picture with him, to which he gladly posed for the students. 

"send the pictures to me," the brunette whispered to his classmate who's taking the pictures and nodded. as usual, they gave him presents and chocolates, performed him a dance, and sang him a song.

but, there's an extra service for the teacher. and the witty, lovely, incredible donghyuck will show that to him.

the lights turned off again, and mark got surprised. he chuckled, "you guys like turning off lights, huh?" 

they turned on again. but this time, it's focused on the student he's glad to see. the student who always pass his subject and got high scores. i mean, there is a reason why the younger has done that even though he's not fond of the subject that much.

he smiled, "lee donghyuck!" he said, and the latter enjoyed at how his name rolled off the teacher's tongue. he grinned and brought the mic up to his lips, "this is for you, mister lee." 

mark "ooh'ed" and gave all his attention on the younger. the brunette started singing, and mark's ear felt like honey was being poured on as he heard the other's voice. 

the youngsters started to surround him. each of them gave baby pink letters to the teacher, to which he gladly accepted and thanked each one of them. 

now back to the singing boy, whose gaze was on him. he felt so small under the other's charismatic ogle, and blushed. his student grinned at the reaction and walked towards him.

"what you do to me is indescribable, got me sparkling just like an emerald.  
set my soul on fire, make me wild, like the deep blue sea." 

haechan stood in front of mr. lee, his expression filled with happiness and fondness. mark smiled and watched him sing.

"when I saw your face it was incredible, painted on my soul, it was indelible."

he walked around the older, and mark followed him with his eyes. the younger stood beside him and rested his arm on his shoulder, and the music stopped. 

"mister lee, i've liked you for so long. ever since i laid my eyes on you, i soon thought that i have earned genuine feelings for you," said donghyuck, and the teacher looked down as he blushed. 

"the way you smile, the way you talk," he trailed his finger on the other's jawline. "the way you teach your students with such passion and fond," his hand rested on mark's chin and lifted it up to make the other look at him. 

"i know it's too soon to ask for a relationship together, i want to take things slowly and," he clasped his hand with mark's. "shall we take our time to develop with each other and be lovers together?" he asked, looking at the older with an ecstatic expression.

silence engulfed the whole classroom as they waited for their teacher's response. 

mark slowly nodded, "yes," the teacher said but it came out inaudible, clutching on the other's hands and rubbed small circles on it as he looked at the student with an innocent smile. the action says it all, and haechan loudly howled.

"WOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

the class cheered for them, jumping and running around happily. 

"MARKHYUCK, MARKHYUCK, MARKHYUCK, MARKHYUCK!" they loudly chanted, enough for the other students to bustle outside their room. 

the brunette initiated a hug, to which he gladly leaned in and wrapped his arms around his torso. the people cooed at them and started to sing.

"MARK AND DONGHYUCK SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" jaemin shouted as he jumped around with flowers in his hands, and then aggressively threw it somewhere and vigorously clapped his hands together. 

what a memorable day indeed.


End file.
